prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-1930572-20121230110300
The only use for Toby and imo the only thing that would make him redeeming is if they give him some sort of controversial relationship with Mona. A bonnie and clyde sort of thing, seeing as how they're both A. In unmAsked when Toby called Dr. Sullivan and when Jenna was meeting the person in the park/texting stuff/following Aria at the ball, I almost thought they did the reveal with Toby and Jenna like this until they revealed it to be Mona, but it could still stand now that Toby is A. I think it adds more interesting stuff for Jenna at least seeing as how she and A live under one roof, and apparently are on opposing sides, independant of the liars. This is why Jenna adds dimension and dynamic in the how that the books lacked. The books were amazing with/without the show, but they were more tuned on the liars. Everything from the liars POV, everything is about A. Every book has a main A suspect. Each A (so far) is independant to any other A. The drama that the girls deal with are major but largely isolated to themselves, mostly unrelated Alison or A. This doesn't stop A from snooping or having fallout, but EVERYONE isn't caught up in the drama like they are in the show. In the show you have Lucas hating Alison, liking Hanna, hating Mona, but still being a suspect and probably being manipulated by Mona. You have Garrett pretending to kill Alison, but getting killed by A, plotting with Jenna then being screwed over. All these dynamics make the show have a lot more character development and have the drama revolve around other characters and distribute evenly, but at the cost of having the main A/Alison kill plot suffer, because they have made A more ominous and superpower in the show, compared to the books. The girls logically got to finding out who A was, but in the show they don't get any closer and it's still a secret after all this time. You could say Mona practically threw herself at Spencer like a bone when she revealed herself as A. If we had more characters have first-hand or at least a good knowledge of A, it's actions, intentions and motives, and the creation of it, the show could differentiate itself but still be fresh. A was public knowledge in the books, but in the show, not even the police know about A, the only others that know about A are Ezra, Caleb, Dr. Sullivan and whatnot and the girls got major shit for that. We don't know what Jenna knows about A but whatever it is, I doubt she would know that there exists such a thing, or that it's named A, and that any little information she would know is based on that she's a target of someone, and that whoever it is, has a grudge against her, and that it would revolve around Alison and that most likely the girls are being targeted as well, but she's not willing to let them know that completely and doesn't trust them enough to bother helping, which is why she is still seen as a suspect. For her to know about A and their operations is for her to have had separate contact with them that wasn't revolving the liars, which would make me question why JENNA wouldn't tell the cops or anything about this unless A is bullying her to the same calibre as the girls. Which would then make me question again, why doesn't she team up with the girls? That makes the most logical. In the books she knew that Mona saw the Jenna thing (but didn't tell Mona that she planned it with Ali, which led to Mona becoming A), which led to her being afraid of Mona and having some knowledge that Mona was targeting the girls and wouldn't tell anyone, and then when Ali's twin came into the picture, she did the same thing except this time A was public knowledge so she knew fully what A was capable of and what A's intentions were and what/how they were doing. And this knowledge ultimately got her killed, something she was spared from I'm guessing by Mona because she ended up a victim of her own plan, and since Mona didn't know that she had planned this all along, hated Ali and the liars and for Jenna getting hurt (as well as Mona getting burned from the fireworks). I write too much -__-.